Love Notes
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Hijikata-san writes Hajime-kun love notes to express his love for him.Will Hajime figure out who wrote it and return his love for them?Shonen-ai.


**Another oneshot for you guys enjoy!**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Love Notes**

It was another beautiful day in Kyoto. In the Shinsengumi, Hijikata-san sat in his room on a cushion writing beautiful calligraphy. It was a note that he was writing for the leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, which was Hajime Saito. He set down his brush and looked over the note.

Satisfied of what he wrote, he walked to Hajime-kun's room and slipped the note under the door. He sighed hoping for something good to happen soon. And this note was going to make it happen.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hajime-kun walked calmly to his room from a long and tiring patrol around Kyoto. Sliding the paper door open and stepping instead, he felt something under his sandal. " 's this,"Hajime said to himself. He took the paper off his sandal and saw such beautiful handwriting. He scanned the paper and immediately started to blush. It read:

**I know you haven't been expecting this Hajime Saito. But I couldn't have my…love for you couldn't stop growing. I fell in love with you at first sight and longed for you ever since. I watch you grow in strength from afar and up close. Seeing you wield your sword beautifully ,your calmness during a fierce battle. You live in my heart Hajime Saito. I do hope you accept my confession.**

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer.**

Hajime-kun's eyes widen from such a heartfelt confession. He wanted to know you wrote this love note and tell them how he feels. He never been in a relationship before but he can try and handle one. Sighing, Hajime-kun laid on top of his futon to get a nights rest, well after he plans an investigation of who wrote the love note.

**-Next Day-**

Hajime-kun walks over to the other Shinsengumi members, wanting to ask them if they know the handwriting on the love note he received yesterday and…this morning. Oh yes, Hajime-kun received another note this morning and right now he's holding staring at it in confusion and determination. It read:

**I know you already received my first love note yesterday, but I just needed to let this out…I love you.**

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

Hajime-kun was quite flattered of the words that this admirer wrote. So,right now he is standing right by the other members of the Shinsengumi and handing them over the love notes he have , Heisuke, Shinpachi,Souji and Sanosuke reads it over the eyes widen as a second past. "Whelp. Seems like you have capture someone heart Hajime-kun," Souji said quite surprised.

"Yes,I know I have but I do want to know you wrote such a beautiful note and return my love to them. Do you know the handwriting," Hajime says. They all look at the note again, smiles on their faces. They looked back at Hajime-kun and cover up their smiles." Sorry. We do not know whose handwriting this is," Heisuke said. "Yep," the other boys yelled." But it should be from someone in the Shinsengumi right," Chizuru asks. "I guess,"Hajime answered.

**-That Night-**

Hijikata-san was once again writing but with Souji and Hajime in his presence. Souji had a smirk on his face while gazing upon the paper Hijikata was writing on. While Hajime seemed…distracted. He still cannot figure who wrote the love notes but he will not give up! Hajime suddenly snaps out of his thoughts and settle them onto the paper with…beautiful..handwriting. Just like his…Hajime-kun's face heats up with a blush.

He took out the notes that were hidden in his matches them up with the paper that Hijikata-san is writing and he becomes more heated .Hajime stands up and grabs Hijikata's wrists and leads them both outside. Hajime fidgeted a little but soon asks,"Have who..wrote this", handing the love notes to Hijikata.

Hijikata just smiles and leans forward, kissing -kun melts into it fast,wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. In the backround,who could see smiles on the Shinsengumi members faces.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**THE END!**

**I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
